


Every Other Time

by Moadlc



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, Detective Husbands, First Time, Hank Anderson Deserves Happiness, Hankcon Valentines Exchange, M/M, hankcon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moadlc/pseuds/Moadlc
Summary: There’s only so many things a grizzled old detective’s heart can take. Connor is certainly not one of them.After the revolution, Hank and Connor find themselves looking for something more. A new purpose, a new mission or perhaps just each other. They find what they are looking for, but can’t decide how to call out for it. [Alternatively, it’s simply a fic about the different kisses of Hankcon.]
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50
Collections: Hankcon and Other Ships Valentines Exchange





	1. The First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NicePichux (Twitter)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=NicePichux+%28Twitter%29), [Pichux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pichux/gifts).



> Hi everyone!
> 
> I am so excited to share my first work for the Detroit Become Human Fandom! This is a short fic I wrote for the lovely @NicePichux on Twitter! Check out their awesome work [Here](https://twitter.com/NicePichux). 
> 
> Special thanks to Jamie-the-Bitch on Tumblr for being my beta! Check out their blog [Here](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/jamie-the-bitch).
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed, I love getting feedback! :)

People usually rave on about the different shapes that snowflakes can take. Somewhere in the world, there is surely an idiot that can’t help but scream “No two are alike! Unique!” Hank has never been interested in snowflakes. Even as a child, all Hank cared about was how snow melted. 

Sometimes snow melts fast, like an unfortunate snowman that was left forgotten on a sidewalk. Sometimes snow melts slowly, like watching small flakes turn to droplets against someone’s tongue. To Hank, snow has always been beautiful as it melts, even if he hadn't noticed it before. Standing outside of his snowed-in Detroit home with Sumo and Connor, Hank finally seems to notice the beauty of that melted snow. For one shining moment he notices the precious flakes melt against the android’s flushed skin due to the exertion of their impromptu snowball fight. As Hank saw the small flakes dissipate into droplets, he found himself wanting to follow them with his own lips.

Hank had several of those thoughts since the revolution ended. Several nights he had spent watching TV on his couch with Connor sitting right next to him and had wondered what the android would do if he kissed him goodnight. He had only entertained those thoughts for a little while before dismissing them with a sad, lonely sigh that fell on deaf ears. Only this time, under the slowly falling snow, he did something different. This time he kissed Connor. Hank leaned in without thinking and pressed a chaste kiss against Connor’s cheek. For a brief moment, there was peace among those melted droplets with Hank’s reflection in them. The same droplets that nearly evaporated due to Connor’s sudden warmth rising in his cheeks. The android ignored the countless error messages that flashed in front of his eyes, and responded the only way he knew how: by throwing one last snowball at his Lieutenant’s face. 

“I win!” Connor exclaimed triumphantly as his eyes met Hank’s, making it incredibly obvious that he didn’t mean the snowball fight.  
“Like hell you did...” Hank grumbled back, trying his hardest to hide the smile they both knew was there. Sumo came running up to his owner and Hank had to try his hardest to keep the Saint Bernard from tackling him to the ground for mandatory kisses. Connor chuckled and decided to bring the party back inside, now that his sensors indicated the temperature had started to wear on his adored Lieutenant and pet. 

He grabbed the dog’s leash, clipped it to the dog’s collar, and accidentally brushed Hank’s hand with his own. Their eyes met again, which left Hank puzzled by the depth he found in Connor’s eyes. Almost as if the android was hiding something from him, something his fancy sensors didn’t want Hank to see yet.

He did not know what part of him had possessed him to kiss the cheek of the man in front of him. Yet, as they stood in front of their home with snow falling lightly on their heads Hank was certain of one thing; That was the first kiss they shared, but it would certainly not be their last.


	2. Sometimes

The smell of freshly cooked bacon enveloped Hank and softly jostled him from his slumber. There was barely any light coming through the window, his bed empty next to him just as it had been for the last few years. Yet, since Connor moved in the smell of breakfast cooking made his mornings seem a little less cold. 

He stumbled into the kitchen and found Connor standing by the stove pushing some eggs around in a skillet. Connor turned when he heard Hank come in, along with Sumo’s paws scratching the floor behind him. His eyes roamed from the Lieutenant’s messed up hair to his frayed socks that had surely seen better days.

“Good morning Lieutenant. I made breakfast!” The android finished setting up the plate for his partner and held it up to him with a smile.

That smile. It nearly knocked all the breath from Hank’s chest. A few months ago he would have never imagined that an android’s smile would have such an effect on him. They were both changing for the better these days.

“Smells great!” Hank said as he shuffled towards the android and grabbed the plate. Hank decided that he was indeed feeling brave. Which is why he took the opportunity to lean in for a brief kiss on the android’s forehead. “Thanks, Con” he murmured against the soft skin before smiling and stepping away towards the kitchen table. 

Connor, who had until now moved to start doing the dishes, stopped completely in his tracks briefly unaware of what to do next. His vision clouded with numerous, red errors which reminded him of his time in Jericho, back when he decided to deviate. 

[ **Social Systems Failure:** Error 5643, adequate response not found]

[ **Core Temperature:** Increased by 0.5 degrees Celsius]

[ **Thrium Pump:** Reaching Maximum Capacity. Thirium 310 Overflow in facial components. Recommended system slow down.]

Only this time there was no fear. For the first time since his assembly, Connor knew exactly what he wanted to do at that moment. He knew exactly how to make all those teasing errors disappear. 

Connor wanted to kiss the everloving _fuck_ out of his dear Lieutenant. Thankfully, if Hank’s actions were anything to go by, then he was sure the Lieutenant would most likely agree with his desired course of action. He turned towards his partner, the ever-present warmth in his cheeks spreading down towards his chest. He could almost feel his thirium pumping through his entire body. He was only a few inches away from the distracted Lieutenant, his sandalwood cologne teasing his sensors. Yet, as he saw him enjoying his breakfast and chatting away with Sumo he decided to wait. 

Good things come to those who wait. 


	3. Fervor

There’s only so many things a grizzled old detective’s heart can take. Connor is certainly not one of them.

It had all started in their living room. They were both watching TV as per their usual routine; Connor pretending to enjoy the game and Hank was trying his hardest to keep his hands to himself. Today was different. Connor was practically buzzing with what Hank could only call nervous energy. It was essentially radiating off the android.

Just as the detective was going to ask him about it, Connor jumped to his feet and turned to face his Lieutenant. His eyes made their slow journey up the Lieutenant’s body before meeting his eyes. Hank had to hand it to the kid, if he didn’t know any better he would think the android was almost hyperventilating. 

“Everything okay, Con? You’ve been acting shifty all day.” Hank asked, his brow slightly furrowed. He moved to stand, but the android stopped him. It took Hank a couple seconds to realize just exactly _how_ he had stopped him, and before he knew it he had a lapful of gorgeous android. 

“What the h-” Hank began before Connor placed a single finger against the Lieutenant's lips. The android wanted nothing more than to replace that finger with his mouth. “I’m sorry Lieutenant, but-” Connor murmured his breath softly caressing Hank’s cheeks as he moved towards his ear. “-I want you.” 

A shiver ran down Hank’s spine, and he could do little more than feel it go through his body. Connor’s own limbs were warm weights against the old man. 

“Con, uh you’re acting weird, get off let’s talk about this.” Hank tried, his voice coming off a bit weaker than he expected. He had never been this close to the android, or to anyone else he worked with for that matter. Smooth skin was softly caressing his gym-short-covered legs, and he could almost taste the teasing cologne he had given Connor for Christmas. He was so screwed. 

Connor sat back slightly, but remained firmly on his Lieutenant's lap. If he was being honest, he may have wriggled a little more than necessary. “Alright, Lieutenant. What do you wish to discuss?” 

The android’s voice seemed to have dropped an entire octave, and his pupils were blown wide, a stark contrast against his perfect, pearly-white skin. Hank’s words died in his throat, and he tried to clear it with a cough. 

“Uh, Con. Why are you..doing this?” He placed his hand against the android’s forehead to check for a fever. “You're sick or something?” Connor batted the lieutenant’s hand away, opting to instead place both of his arms around Hank’s neck. The distance between them is a mere formality.

“I can assure you Lieutenant, I am operating at optimum capacity.” Connor replied, and if it weren’t for the feel of the android’s skin against the nape of his neck Hank would almost be inclined to believe him. Something was wrong, it had to be. There was no way that someone like Connor could ever…

“Optimum capacity huh? If that’s true, why are you doing this? Next thing you’ll say it's cause you like me or something” Hank challenged, but he could not quite meet the android’s eyes. Somehow he didn’t want to know the answer to that. 

Connor scanned the Lieutenant, unable to figure out where he was failing. “I apologize for this behavior Lieutenant, I simply thought that based on your previous affections you would be willing to engage in sexual intercourse with me.” 

Hank’s heart threatened to leap out of his chest and go gambling in Vegas. He had to keep it cool and collected. If he was too intense Connor might snap out of this and he would never get the answers he was now starting to crave. 

“Connor what the fuck are you talking about?”

Unfortunately for him, he was never known for his tact. Connor took his leave from Hank’s lap and sat down next to him on the couch, much to the chagrin of both their bodies. The android shifted nervously on the couch next to his Lieutenant. _His?_ Well that didn’t quite seem to be as true as he thought. 

“My apologies Lieutenant. In the past 3 months we have known each other, you had increasingly demonstrated acts of affection and care towards me. I mistakenly took these as advances for romantic entanglement.” Words were pouring out of Connor almost mechanically now, and anyone that didn’t know him might almost mistake the hurried words for embarrassment. They would be right. 

“I will run a diagnostic so this kind of behavior never happens again.” Connor adds not quite meeting Hank’s eyes. He basks in the smell of his Lieutenant one more second before standing up to leave. A warm hand wraps around his wrist and stops him. Connor turns towards Hank who is staring at him with a burning intensity. Their eyes meet and both find pools of something buried deep inside of them. Something that is aching to be felt. 

“Uh, Con. Stay a minute, please. I just- Jesus.” Hank blubbered, the words kept getting lodged inside his throat. Each sentence doesn’t feel right coming out of his body. Words could never be enough. 

Which is why he did not hesitate when he pulled the android closer to him, making him temporarily lose his perfect balance. A small gasp is all Connor had time to say before Hank’s lips were finally on his own. 

[ **Systems Failure:** Error 4705, sensory overload detected in biocomponents x32225,xR5644]

[ **Core Temperature:** Increased by 0.5 degrees Celsius]

[ **Thrium Pump:** Reaching Maximum Capacity. Thirium 310 Overflow in facial components. Recommended system slow down.]

There was nothing in Connor’s short life that could have prepared him for the pure ecstasy that was kissing Hank. He felt his Lieutenant’s fingers comb through his hair, lightly scratching against his smooth scalp. His mouth sensors came alight as they tried to process every single input. Traces of whiskey, hints of mint toothpaste, and something else which was entirely Hank. Connor used the few processors he had left to catalogue each input and file it away to his ever-increasing “Hank” file. His file must be twice as long as the Lieutenant’s disciplinary file by now. The mere thought of that made the android smile. 

Hank slowly pulled away, and let his hands drape against Connor’s waist as their foreheads touched briefly. Connor could almost feel his breath against his skin, which only made him crave for more proximity. They stood there, basking in each other’s warmth for their own small infinity. Hank’s heartbeat was almost palpable to the android, and he slowly lifted his hand and rested his palm against the Lieutenant’s chest. He felt the small thumps across the thin fabric of Hank’s nightshirt, thirium rapidly warmed his cheeks at the feeling. 

“So, what do you say if we make that happen again?” Hank whispered between them, a small grin adorning his usually serious face. 

Connor smiled and brought his other hand to Hank’s cheek, their eyes meeting in the process. “That would make me extremely happy, Hank” he muttered closing the distance between them once more. 

Certainly there’s only so many things a grizzled old detective’s heart can take, but to Hank, Connor would always be worth it.


	4. Epilogue: Forever and Always

A single, white rose petal graced the side of Connor’s face as he walked down the aisle. The small bouquet in his hands kept getting smaller the farther down he walked. He didn’t notice. In that moment he only had eyes for one person. The man currently dressed in a crisp blue suit, that was beautifully accented by the graying hair he had pulled back into a tasteful bun. His gap-toothed smile brought Connor’s thirium pump to a screeching halt, and restarted it with the mere intensity of his gaze. Hank was beautiful. 

He was waiting for Connor at the altar, which had more roses woven across it. It faintly reminded Hank of the Zen Garden that Connor had described to him, but a warmer version of it. As he watched Connor make his way down the aisle, he felt his heart threatening to leap from his chest. The android was wearing a matching blue suit which had been perfectly tailored to every contour of his body. The petals softly flowed away from him in the wind and made him look every bit as ethereal as Hank always insisted he did. His very own deviant angel. 

Connor stood in front of him, a bright smile on his face. Warmth filled every fiber of Hank’s being and reminded him of why they were here. Why he had asked Connor that question he never thought he would ask again. They hadn’t expected a large crowd. A few friends and their plus ones. They had opted for an outdoor wedding regardless. 

Yet, as Hank scanned the guests in front of them, he found over a hundred androids, police officers, and friends from their time with the revolution. Some he recognized like Chris, Ben, Markus and North. It warmed him to see them gathered for their union. Maybe they truly weren’t as alone as he had thought. 

The service was simple, the unifying words washed over them both. Connor stared at the love of his life in front of him, nothing but pure happiness in his veins. As Hank stumbled over his vow, getting redder by the minute, Connor could barely contain his need to kiss him in that moment. But, he had his own vow to give. His promise to stay in sickness and in health, till death did them part. If Connor had any say in it, not even death could keep him from his Lieutenant. 

They held hands under the warm sun, the bond of their union almost palpable. As Hank stood with his lover, he stared into his warm brown eyes and was reminded of that snowy day in December. The snowflakes dusting Connor’s cheeks, making him blush a brilliant winter blue. The same blue that now shone in front of him and beautifully framed the android’s handsome smile. Through his lovened gaze, Connor heard the two words he had desperately wanted to hear. The two words that he mirrored and felt right in the center of his thrium pump. 

“I do.” they murmured with their chests warm from their fondness. Two words that framed the beginning of their forever, and one kiss that sealed the fate of their always. The moment they embraced, Hank thought of a phrase he had probably read somewhere. A phrase that defined every sizzling nerve-ending and electric pulse he felt as he kissed his now husband. 

“Let there be spaces in your togetherness, And let the winds of the heavens dance between you.”

In a way, he was right. Their love belonged to both of them. To Connor, they now shared a single heart, a single bed, and a single fate. Yet, togetherness hadn’t been their destiny. ‘Together’ was a notion they had built for themselves, and Connor could not wait to see what they would come up with next. 


End file.
